


I'd Know You Anywhere

by ragewerthers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, College AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2019, Kuroo is now in need of reassurance, M/M, That's what Daichi is there for, Tickling, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Late night worries leave Kuroo feeling anxious and uncertain.  Daichi helps to soothe away his fears and make Kuroo realize that he has nothing to worry about.





	I'd Know You Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of KuroDai Week! Today's prompt was 'immortality/reincarnation' and I thought this would be a perfect time for Daichi to be able to give Kuroo some reassurances!
> 
> You can also find me at ragewerthers.tumblr.com
> 
> Happy reading! :D

“Daichi?” Kuroo whispered into the quiet of their bedroom, his eyes scanning over the sleeping form of his partner.

Sawamura didn’t stir, lips slightly parted in sleep as he continued to doze.  

Where Kuroo was one to sprawl out over the bed like a cat basking in the sun, Daichi always slept curled up on his side, as if he was afraid to take up too much space or be too vulnerable by laying on his back or front.

Kuroo gave a little smile at the familiar sight, inching just a little closer to the other and seeking to steal some of his warmth.

That was another thing he found out about Daichi.  The man was like a walking furnace. It made cuddling in the summer absolutely unbearable at times, but in the winter, there was no where Kuroo would rather be then cuddled up in his boyfriend’s arms, safe and warm.

A quiet whine escaped him as he thought about that and his current predicament came back into focus… the original reason he had tried waking up Daichi to begin with.

“Sa… wa… mur… aaaahhhh!” he whined, bringing a hand up and gently booping the man’s nose with each syllable, causing the former Karasuno captain to snort and startle awake, tired eyes only barely focusing on Kuroo.

“W’ah… who… wuz happen’d?” he rambled, looking around the darkness of the room.

Kuroo couldn’t help chuckling a bit at the mini chaos he’d caused, but his expression sombered quickly and he shifted closer, nudging his way into the other man’s arms and hiding his face against his chest.

Daichi wasn’t expecting the sudden cuddle attack, but instantly wrapped his arms around his taller boyfriend, a hand coming up to settle against the nape of his partners neck as he soothed his thumb against the warm skin there.

“Kuroo?  Tetsurou?  Everything okay?” Daichi whispered, his deep voice made all the deeper from sleep.

Pausing a moment to think on the question, Kuroo took a deep breath, taking in the scent of his partner as he wrapped an arm around his middle to keep him close.

“No,” he whispered quietly and he could feel Daichi tense as he answered truthfully.

“What’s wrong?  Are you okay? Do you need me to get you something?” Daichi asked, only making Kuroo’s heart ache as the thoughts that had been swirling in his head seemed to grow and double at the tenderness his partner gave him.  He took a shaky breath, trying to get himself under control, his face still hidden away as he tried to get his jumbled thoughts straight.

Daichi was definitely on high alert now.

What could’ve upset Kuroo so bad that he needed to wake him up at god knows what hour and seek comfort?

“Kuroo… you need to tell me what’s bothering you so I can help,” Daichi tried to explain gently, bringing the hand on Kuroo’s neck up to gently card through the messy hair he adored.

It took a few minutes for Kuroo to calm himself enough to finally lean back, golden eyes looking up into his boyfriends worried brown ones.

“Do you think you’d recognize me anywhere?” he asked quietly, looking up at Daichi so earnestly that the other had to try not to laugh a bit at the odd question.

“I would like to think so.  I mean… you’re kinda hard to miss,” Daichi murmured gently, giving his boyfriends hair a little ruffle.  “You’re tall… handsome… and I think there are satellites that can see your hair from space."

Kuroo huffed at the answer and shook his head, hiding back against Daichi’s broad chest and hugging him closer.

“That’s not what I meant!” he grumbled and Daichi’s expression softened, his fingers soothing over Kuroo’s scalp apologetically.

“I’m sorry, love.  What do you mean then?” he murmured, continuing the gentle ministrations and feeling Kuroo slowly starting to relax against him once more.

“I was thinking…,”

“Well that’s dangerous.”

“Shut up, Dai!  I’m trying to be serious!”

Daichi chuckled softly and ducked down, pressing a soft kiss to the mans raven hair. “Okay, okay.  Go on, Tetsurou,” he murmured, getting a soft hum in response for his actions.

“I was thinking… about how happy I am.  How happy I am with you here and just… how I don’t want any of this to ever end?” he murmured, his voice growing quieter as he spoke.  Daichi’s smile fell as he listened, something twisting in his heart to hear Kuroo speaking like this. “I don’t want to ever stop learning new things about you or growing to love those discovery’s.  Like how you prefer to sleep curled up on your side… or how when I kiss your ear your nose crinkles… just little things that only I get to see and know and love. I started thinking that if I were reincarnated then we could get to share all of this again… but… would you recognize me?  In a different time or different place? Because I know I’d recognize you. I know I’d never forget a single thing about you, but… would you recognize me?”

The more he spoke, the more distraught Daichi could feel Kuroo becoming.  For as tough of an exterior as he tried to put on, Kuroo was tender hearted and a thinker. This could lead to his mind carrying him away on what if’s, what could be’s and what should’ve beens, leaving his heart confused and disconcerted.

No doubt this entire episode was a combination of too much coffee before bed time and an ill timed philosophy class, but that didn’t matter right now.  What mattered was the man in Daichi’s arms, seeking comfort from what had hurt and startled him this late night.

“I’d know you anywhere,” Daichi murmured softly, stopping Kuroo’s train of thought in its tracks, feeling the soft intake of breath from his lover.  Daich smiled softly and moved a bit so that he could wrap his arms around Kuroo a little better, a hand still cradling the back of his neck while the other soothed along his spine.  “There is no way… from this life to the next… that I would ever forget you. I would never forget how you prefer to eat your eggs with jelly. Or how you are absolutely incapable of walking past a cat without petting it.  There is no way I would forget my Kuroo.”

With every reassuring word, Kuroo slowly melted more and more against his partner, the nerves and worries that had seemed so big to him in the dark of their bedroom twenty minutes ago now seeming like nothing.  Not when he had Daichi here to chase away all his fears.

“Thank you, Dai,” he whispered, his voice perhaps a little thicker, but Daichi didn’t comment on it, merely giving his forehead a soft kiss to reassure him that he was more than welcome.

“Now… why don’t we get some rest, hmm?  You have two exams coming up and you need all the rest you can get,” Daichi murmured before letting his smile grow more.  “And no more coffee before bed. These late night existential crisis’ aren’t helping you either.”

Kuroo huffed at that, leaning back to look up at Daichi, his jaw set defiantly.  “First of all… my coffee habits have nothing to do with these thoughts. Second of all… you can take my coffee from me when you can pry it out of my cold, dead hands!”

Daichi snorted at that and a wicked grin grew on his face.  “Or… I could just do this!” he growled playfully before bringing his hands down to squeeze and wriggle into the dip of his boyfriend’s waist.

Kuroo instantly squawked, his own hands detaching from Daichi to come down and bat at his partners arms as wild, braying laughter escaped him.

“STAHP!  Th-... ThAHahahat’s not fah-hAIR!” Kuroo yelped, his laughter going up an octave as Daichi reached lower to squeeze his hip.

Kuroo flailed at the ticklish shock and tried to roll away to freedom, only to be pounced on by his boyfriend.  Daichi pressed him down against the mattress, now attacking his neck with playful nibbles and little raspberries as his fingers continued their search for the best weak spots on Kuroo’s torso.

As soon as his fingers found the man’s upper ribs and his lips blew a horrible raspberry in the crook of his neck, Kuroo was absolutely lost in ridiculous and helpless laughter.

Daichi soon found himself laughing along with his partner, leaning back a little to take in the bright smile on his beloved’s face mixed with the hilarious flush of his cheeks.

“There’s no way I’d ever forget this laugh either, Tetsurou.  It’s far too rememberable,” he murmured fondly as he drove his partner insane with quick, light squeezes all along his sides.

“S-So MEhehHEHEAN!  StAHP! DAI, pLeheEHASE!” Kuroo cackled and Daichi ceased his torment, ducking down to kiss the man’s lips, stealing the residual giggles that continued to escape.

“Re-... Remind me why I… wanted to stay with you forever?” Kuroo asked breathlessly as they broke apart from their kiss, a soft, sleepy smile now adorning his features.

“Because you love me?” Daichi asked softly, sweeping his partners bangs from his forehead and watching as Kuroo’s eyes closed at the soft touches.

“Mmm… tha’s right,” he former Nekoma captain slurred slightly, his mind and body finally relaxed enough to allow the siren call of sleep to start to take over.

Moving carefully, Daichi settled himself back down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Kuroo and hugging him close to his chest, feeling the soft hum of contentment escape his boyfriends chest like some giant purring cat.

It was only a few minutes later that Daichi knew Kuroo was fast asleep, his breathing coming out slow and even and his body completely relaxed in Daichi’s embrace.

Smiling gently, the shorter man pressed another soft kiss to his partners hair before settling more into his own pillow.

“I’d know you anywhere, Tetsurou.  There’s no way my heart could forget you,” he whispered, the room soon falling silent save for the soft breathing of the two lovers, each content in the knowledge  that somehow, someway, they would always find one another.


End file.
